


Indecent

by orphan_account



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They really took "netflix and chill" to a whole new level.





	

**Author's Note:**

> they never showed us what happened when they went to watch avatar so this might as well be canon!

It was stupid, really. 

 

Completely dumb, honestly.

 

A mistake, he would even say. 

 

But at that moment, it felt nothing like a mistake. It was a gift, a reward, a  _ finally, I get to be with him, after pining for so long.  _ He regrets it but not really. Hey, he had to be the dumbest person alive to regret Hodgins hands against his hips, his beard touching his skin, those curls he just loved to dig his hands in.

 

There was that small annoying voice, of course, as always.  _ Sweets, you know you can get fired for this. No fraternizing with other agents or consultants.  _ Who was he to care. 

 

The movie was over, anyways. Avatar was wonderful with special effects he couldn’t believe wasn’t real, and a character that looked disturbingly similar to Fisher- not that he was there to be made fun of. He was off having sex with a stranger- Paige? Pail? Some ominously heterosexual name.

 

“You know, we can get arrested for public display of sexual paraphernalia or some shit,” Hodgins said, low and breathy. As  _ if _ they were gonna stop now. 

 

Hey, if Fisher was gonna have sex at the movies, why couldn’t he. 


End file.
